


Comfort

by MateaHefler



Series: Fullmetal Fiction [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, could be romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's going to be alright." She whispered, gently rocking them. The fingers of her right hand, the one hand which stayed intact, were carding through Roy's unkempt hair. It was the way (name) could always get Roy to calm down. "You're strong and your friends are beside you. You're not alone, Roy. You'll never be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

(Name) knocked on the apartment door behind which the Flame Alchemist was hiding from the world, wallowing in the guilt and desperation. She knew Roy had nightmares and flashbacks, that his thoughts often went to the taboo- human transmutation. Hughes, Riza and (name) were the only people whom Roy let in, allowed them to, somewhat, comfort him. She was always ready to lend him a shoulder to cry or lean on.  
  
When Roy opened the door and looked at her with those empty, desperate, eyes, (name) could only smile weakly at him. It was the same smile as hers.  
  
"How... How are you doing, Roy?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Are you still planning to do human transmutation? If you are, then you're clearly not fine."  
  
"Hughes was here half an hour ago and I have given up on that."  
  
"Really?" Though Roy seemed truthful, (name) couldn't help but ask. At Roy's nod, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, chin on top of his head.  
  
His hands were resting on her waist, fingers digging into her back and sides. (Name) could feel Roy's tears on her red blouse and skin.  
  
"It's going to be alright." She whispered, gently rocking them. The fingers of her right hand, the one hand which stayed intact, were carding through Roy's unkempt hair. It was the way (name) could always get Roy to calm down. "You're strong and your friends are beside you. You're not alone, Roy. You'll never be."  
  
"Thank you." Roy sniffed, raising his teary face.  
  
"Wow, you have a leaky roof, Roy." (Name) grinned, thumbs brushing away the fluid on Roy's face. "Better patch those holes up or you'll be a permanent wet match and whom will I use as a lighter then?"  
  
Roy looked stricken by (name)'s words but he recovered quickly. His nimble fingers, fingers which were used to snapping as much as they were used to playing the piano, wiggled on her sides, swiftly making his old friend crumble and laugh loudly, begging him for mercy. Roy laughed too when they collapsed together on the cluttered floor.  
  
The man felt rejuvenated and more carefree than any time before in his life. That was (name)'s effect on him- she could raise him up with just a few words and actions, comfort him with her mere presence. Roy never wanted to lose her because, he admitted to himself, he would feel lost.  
  
"Let us stay like this for a little longer." Roy muttered when (name) went to get up, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. "Let us rest."  
  
"Sure." She smiled and lied down again, draping herself over Roy's body.  
  
The only thing they could hear and feel was their breathing and heartbeat and, in peace, they fell asleep on the floor- smiling.


End file.
